Hellraiser (PG3D)
This article describes the Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Hellraiser (PGW). |Level required = Level 17 |attribute = |grade = |theme = Halloween Themed |number = 73 }} The Hellraiser is a Primary weapon added in the 8.2.1 update. Description The Hellraiser is an automatic Halloween-themed assault rifle, akin to the Secret Forces Rifle. It has decent performance at max level. It deals a decently high amount of damage, has a high fire rate, a decent capacity, and average mobility. It features full auto and 4x zoom. Appearance It is based on the Heckler & Koch XM8, a U.S Army prototype assault rifle from the 2000s. It has a yellow body and handle, a striped green birdcage-style muzzle suppressor and 4x scope, with purple grip, cheek pad, and rubber stopper on the bottom of the handle; it also has a red magazine and collapsible stock. Strategy It's considered a very strong weapon due to its high stats. It fires quickly and inflicts high Efficiency per shot. The ammo that it starts out with is 35/70. Each ammo pack gives you 35 ammo. Maxed out, it is 35/175. You get 210 Ammo. It has a 4x scope for sniping. This gun is quite versatile as it is effective at any range, however, it still loses some accuracy when shooting at long distances, unless you use the scope. Tips *Wearing mobility increasing accessories can help offset this weapon's somewhat low mobility. *It is a good multi-purpose weapon for short to mid-long ranges, so you can use it to your advantage. *Aim for the head to maximize Efficiency Per Second. **Pair this with Burning Tiara, Storm Trooper Cape, Hunter's Altar, Piercing Shells and Halloween Mask to benefit the weapon the most. *The recoil of this weapon, however, is slightly uncontrollable, so try to make every shot count. **Due to its spray pattern, it is best used in close-ranged firefights. *When picking off targets from long ranges with it, shoot in short bursts to compensate for its accuracy-dampening recoil. **It is not smart to shoot an enemy from a distance, the accuracy is horrible at medium-long ranges unless scope is used. ***Pair this rifle with Turbo Charger to decrease its recoil and bullet spread. *As this weapon has a fast firing rate, keep a watch on how fast you are spending your ammo. *This weapon is essentially the weaker and cheaper version of the Secret Forces Rifle. If you cannot afford the SFR from the Trader's Van, buy this instead. *Enemies can strafe to avoid your shots, so use a weapon that has the "Slows the target" attribute to counter their strafing or to simply keep them at bay while you're firing at them. Counters *This weapon can be quite deadly in capable hands, it is an effective strategy to try and sneak up behind its user with a strong weapon such as a shotgun or explosive. *Pickoff its users from long ranges. * Dodge their shots so they have a hard time hitting you and waste their ammo in the process. Recommended Maps All maps except for Sniper Forts and Knife Party. Equipment Setups This gun works great on its own. However, its mobility isn't the best, so bring an 85 mobility weapon to traverse the map easier. Trivia * It is a reference to the 1987 film Hellraiser, by Clive Barker. * Its firing sound it identical to Combat Rifle. * This and the Secret Forces Rifle are based on the XM8 Assault Rifle. * This is one of few weapons to have an actual recoil animation when firing. * The Secret Forces Rifle is its powerful variant. * In the current update, this weapon is 7 headshots kill if fully upgraded without Efficiency booster wears. Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-30-22-55-40.png|The Hellraiser in use. Screenshot 2015-07-30-22-55-43.png|The 4X scope of the Hellraiser. Hellraiser pic.png|Hellraiser. Hellraiser 2.jpg|In the old Armory. Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Category:Primary Category:Themed Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Automatic Category:Content in Both Games Category:Featured Articles Category:Epic